Bloody red cherry blossoms
by bloodyalienchick
Summary: sakura and her brother itachi join the akatsuki after promising her demon to pein will she regret it and whose that nude chick walking around the base :D
1. Chapter 1

Pudding Fon: Hey, it's me, Pudding Fon. I've been thinking of changing my name because I'm getting bored with the current one. Also, I'm having writers block on one thing and not on another. My writer block grows! Darn you, writers block! But here is my new fanfiction. I rewrote it so it was longer and more understandable. Enjoy!

_Thinking_

_**Demons' thoughts**_

_**Author's thoughts**_

**NOTE FROM ****Pages Torn 'N Frayed****: **Hello, my real name is Emma. According to Pudding (and a lot of other people), my nickname is Pein.Pudding likes to bounce ideas off of me and ask me for fanfiction advice (mostly with her stories, sometimes other functions). A lot of the things on here we worked together to come up with (I didn't type them, obviously), but I do not know if she gives me credit in any of the chapters she writes/types, so I decided to give myself the credit due to me. On another note, I'm going to _try _to be Pudding's editor from now on (I'm her "best friend" and we practically live at each other's houses), but… my laptop (his name is Zorro (yeah, that's right, _Zorro_)) is currently is a state of disrepair. And I have absolutely **no clue **when he'll be fixed. Also, we have some mega exams coming up at school, snow is trapping us in our houses at the moment (we have another "Arctic Blast" coming soon), and to top it all off among the many unmentioned happenings going on in our lives – _I have my __**own **__stories to work on._ Besides that, I may not fully edit everything she has written/typed. And with that in mind, I leave you to read **Bloody Red Cherry Blossoms**! Good luck (I had to do a whole lot of grammatical surgery on this thing… it was _**dyingggg!**_).

**Bloody Red Cherry Blossoms**

Sakura was walking to Ichiraku's for ramen after a hard day of training. She wasn't tired, though. No, she just wanted to eat something. The full moon cast an eerie glow as watchful shadows seemed to scream at you to run. Sakura wouldn't though; she loved the night too much to do so. She also loved the moonlight, the gentle light cast that welcomed shadows all around her. She would love to dance in it, but there was never any time for that. Never any time for anything she enjoyed.

_This seems more eerie than usual… Have you noticed that not even a drunken idiot is out tonight?_

_**Yes, so it seems… Hey, do you smell that?**_

Right then and there the metallic tang of blood reached her nose, making her demon go berserk.

_**BLOOD!! Give me the blood! I want to drink it all!**_

_Eh, no, thank you. I think we should see where it's coming from first. If it's an enemy than yes, you can have their blood. If not, than no blood for you!_

_**Hmph. Fine kit, but you better hurry it up.**_

Sakura ran quickly, her hair flowing behind as she flew over the ground and rooftops across town toward her house in the Uchiha Clan's district. She opened the door to see her older brother, Itachi, standing over their parents. Blood was pouring out of their wounds, their eyes were as lifeless as their bodies, and their little brother was unconscious on the floor.

"Hey, nii-chan _**("older brother" in Japanese)**_, didn't I tell you I wanted to help you?" Sakura pouted.

"Well, I thought you were training, imouto _**("little sister" in Japanese)**_. You can't blame me."

"Still, you're not leaving without me, you may need me."

"Why should I allow you to come with me? Who knows what the Akatsuki would do to you."

"I wouldn't care if they tried to kill me. Anyway, they would be digging their own graves and you know that," Sakura hissed.

"You're not even packed. You'll just slow me down."

"Lies!" Sakura said accusingly, but with good humor "I'm already packed and ready to go, so take that!" Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"You can't, you're only 11."

"And you're only, what, 13? I'm not that young, Itachi. Besides, it's not like I'm asking Sasuke to come...oh and Sasuke is waking up." She pointed at their awakening otouto _**("little brother" in Japanese)**_.

"Fine, just hurry up," he grumbled, cursing under his breath.

Sakura walked out with a small backpack in hand.

"Are you sure you're completely packed?"

"Yes, why?"

"You know why…" Itachi growled

"…"

They headed out at a breakneck pace, but after a while Sakura ran to far ahead and soon enough out of Itachi's sight. Itachi panicked subtly as he stopped and tried to locate Sakura's chakra signature.

"POP goes the weasel~!"

Itachi jumped and turned around. No one there. He turned around again to see Sakura's face. He shook his head.

"Weasel-kun, hurry up, you're too slow! And you thought _I _was going to slow you down? You can do that all by yourself! Now. Hurry. Up!" Whined Sakura.

"You know I don't have as much chakra as you do, now shut up," stated Itachi.

"Not my fault. You should have trained more," Sakura retorted.

_We have been running for three days straight and she's still not tired, _Itachi sighed.

_We have only been walking for three days and he decides to take a _break_? Pathetic, _Sakura grumbled under her breath.

_**I think he's way too weak to be in the Akatsuki…**_

_For once, we agree._

"Leader-sama, he's coming," announced a jagged voice.

"Good."

Pein watched with the Akatsuki till someone came into view followed by… something _pink_!? He wasn't expecting anyone except the Uchiha prodigy.

Pein threw a kunai, but instead a kunai was held to his throat.

"I thought Itachi was welcomed here, I didn't think you guys would actually try killing him. What a shame," Sakura spoke with a fake smile that sent shivers down the Leader's spine.

_**Kill him! Kill him **_**now**_**! I want his blood, kill him!**_

_Let me have my fun first._

_**Fine then. Bloo…d heeh heh heeeh! **_

Her smile morphed into something utterly devilish. Everyone shivered with dread.

"How about I slit your throat and save nii-chan the trouble of killing you himself."

"Imouto let him go. Now!"

"Fine, Weasel-kun." Sakura stepped back, giving Pein his throat back.

The Akatsuki members just glanced at each other in surprise at what she could have done just a second ago – kill Pein right then and there.

"Just so you know, you could have died," she said letting go of Leader.

"Aren't you going to tell us your name?" Smirked a blue haired and blue skinned man around his early 20's.

"Sakura Uchiha at your service. I'm 11 years old," she said with a hyper pose as she put her kunai away. "Now, before we contin–"

"Wait, Leader-sama, you're going to let a kid that is most likely _still in school_ join!?" Stuttered Deidara, "…un!!"

"For your information, I graduated when I was 5, so shut up!" Sakura spat. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, what are your names?" She smiled at them.

"Tobi's name is Tobi!" A floating lollipop head said.

"Hi, Tobi," she said with a sweat drop.

"Kisame." Came gruffly.

_**He smells of fish. Mmm~ tasty, tasty fish!**_

"Hiya, Fishstick!" Sakura said, earning a glare from Kisame and a few chuckles from the rest of the motley group.

"Deidara, un," was said proudly.

"Nice hair," her smile resembled the ever common KITTY FACE OF DOOM!

"Uhhhhh, thanks… un…?" He was now busy trying to look at his hair.

"Kakuzu," you could hear the money… love (obsession)… in his voice.

_It's the chucky the doll, lol!_

"Konnichiwa, Kakuzu!"

"Zetsu," said both good and evil Zetsu.

"Hey, multiple personalities! Cool!" Sakura gave a thumb up.

"……………………………………. (-_-U)"

"Hidan." More grumbling today? What is _with_ everyone?

"Hello, Jashin worshipper."

"How the fucking hell did you know that!?"

"I use to have a friend that worshipped Jashin. She had the same personality, too."

"Konan," was said with absolutely no trace of human feeling in her tone.

_Finally, another girl._

"I can feel we are going to be really good friends, Konan."

_**Yeah, right…**_

"Sasori."

_Emotionless much?_

_**But that's what makes him cute~.**_

_What are you talking about?_

_**Just look at him! The red hair, the perfect body, not to mention he's been staring at you for the past thirty minutes without blinking!**_

_He has…?_

"Hey, Sasori," she said.

Sakura took out a lollipop and started licking it.

"Tobi wants a lollipop!!"

"Get your own, it's mine," she said. She took a huge bite out of it.

_You already have one, idiot. It's ON YOUR HEAD!_

She began prancing around the base while singing "lollipop, lollipop, oh lolli-lolli-lolli-lollipop!" then making a popping sound. Tobi started singing with her.

_Great. Another Tobi, just what we need, _Pein started to rub his temples, fearing the imminent migraine.

"Where's mmmmy rooooommmm?"

Sweat drop.

"Ummmm… we only had one spare room, so how about sharing one. Ummmm… number 13," Pein finally decided.

_**(Yay, unlucky 13! Yay! Lets twirly twirl~!)**_

Sakura skipped to her new room, but accidentally dropped her bag in the middle of the hallway.

…_Now where did I drop my bag…?_

Her thoughts were broken when she heard a sound that was similar to someone lifting weights.

She ran over to see Tobi trying to lift her bag. Tobi's head turned as he was not able to pick up the extremely heavy, but deceptively small bag.

"Sakura-chan, Tobi doesn't see how you are able to pick this up!"

"It's light. How is it that you _can't_ pick it up?" She said, picking it up with one finger and walking back to Room 13. She opened the door and to her surprise, the room was filled with puppets. Not those creepy puppets that want to make you scream and run away, but the cool kind that was used for combat and ninja arts.

_Wow, so detailed! And it seems whoever did these took really good care of them, they don't have a speck of dust on them. … They look so lifelike…_

"That's a surprise; I wouldn't think you would be interested in something like this."

Sakura turned around to see the red head that had been staring at her earlier.

"Pein said that we would be sharing a room, so welcome to my room. There are a few rules, but mainly, don't touch my puppets. Ever."

"Alright and here are my rules: no touching my pocky or candy. Manga is open to anyone who wants to _read_ it. Meaning, no ripping or tearing or someone will have to pay. Dearly."

Sasori's POV

"Alright and here are my rules: no touching my pocky or candy. Manga is open to anyone who wants to _read_ it. Meaning, no ripping or tearing or someone will have to pay. Dearly." She smiled happily. She was so happy, in fact, that (just like in some manga and anime) flowers started to pop up out of nowhere.

_Okay, I don't think anyone except Tobi or Konan would do that, but still, it's amazing how her mood can swing to the point that one moment she's deadly and ready to kill and then the next, she's perky and full of spunk. I think she may come to grow on me._

_**(He has no idea how right he is! Tee hee!)**_

**Me: Hey guys, I know some of the characters are OOC, but I had to make them match my story plot.**

**Nekomata: Why am I barely in this? **

**Me: Because the next chapter will have… Oops… I said too much.**

**Nekomata: Remember what you decided to do. Do it before you forget.**

**Me: Thanks, Nekomata. She is talking about me putting the poems I created at the end of the story. Most of them are based on my life or someone else's (but mostly me). This one is about the world around everyone.**

_**Far too long**_

_**By Jennifer**_

**What's the matter with people nowadays?**

**Taunting people and calling names**

**Making the ground run red **

**Now that millions are dead**

**People mourn and people cry**

**Blood and murder every day**

**They have killed, but they never pay the price**

**Why do we live in such a horrible, yet beautiful world?**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own naruto if I did no one in the Akatsuki would die and sakura would join the Akatsuki

_Thinking_

_**Demon**_

**Dance of the dead**

The moon was red as it was radiating a dazzling gleam as everyone slept except a young pink haired konoichi who opened the window and climbed out and jumped from the window seal her pink hair circled around her face and she landed with a thud in the grass she was in a clearing she giggled an laughed as she danced in the moon the wind seem to dance with her unknown to the watching eyes from the window

Sasori's POV

_What is sakura doing up so late _sasori looked out of the window a beautiful red glow shone down on the clearing where sakura was dancing her green eyes seem to dazzle as her shoulder length hair followed movements since she hadn't received her Akatsuki cloak yet she was wearing a pure white dress that as she spinned around grew wider the dress had sleeves that didn't attach to the main part of the dress

Sasori watch she stopped for a seconded she looked up he backed from the window afraid she saw him but noticed that she was looking at the moon

_That was close wait did her eyes changed colors _

Sure enough her pupils disappeared and her eyes turned amethyst color as her hair seem to wilt to a black and purple the colors moved in a seemingly dance in her hair she seem to get cat like quality's she continued her dance but this one became more demonic a rumble came from the ground as a boney hand raised from the soil then started to dance with her more and more skeletons started to dance they made a circle she walked out of the circle she stop the rhythm and did hand signs that made the skeletons merge into a giant crystal ball clear a glass she did more hand signs

Making it the size of her palm

Her eyes turned back to normal and her hair turned back to her normal pink

_She is back to normal yet what just happened and what's with the crystal ball_

She picked up the crystal ball and started to jumped up to the window

_Crap she's coming up_

Sasori jumped into the bed and covered him self and pretended to sleep sakura entered the room opened a drawer placing the ball in it

"I know you're awake"

Sasori froze in place and slowly turned his head his cheeks were red with a blush that covered his whole face

"Don't worry I won't tell sakura"

"Wait tell sakura what do you mean I thought you were sakura"

"Well yes and no sakura fell asleep during the time so I took over"

"Then who are you?" he glared

"You'll see just wait" she smiled before lying down

Sakura's POV

Sakura woke up

_**Good morning sweetie**_

_What are you so cheery about?_

_**Well I might as well tell you first I finally made that crystal orb you asked for second you see that hottie over there **_

Sakura looked over where sasori was asleep a deep one at that

_Yah what about sasori_

_**He was watching from the beginning to the end **_

Sakura turned blood red

_Wait he saw everything I can't believe you why didn't you stop him_

_**You'll see but first get dressed and eat you need your strength for what we have in store for everyone heeh heeh**_

Sakura got up and put on a Gotha litta dress it had many skirt layers with lace and the sleeves had a fish net design with red underneath and she had black bat shaped ear rings on theme today for her is red and black

She grabbed the orb and left her room she walked in the kitchen she ate some cereal an apple sakura had started making some scrambled eggs (she was still hungry) when Kisame and Hidan walked in laughing and talking when Kisame got a bloody nose

"What the hell is the matter with you Kisame?"

Kisame pointed at sakura Hidan also got a bloody nose sakura walked by them not even looking at them as they stared at her

_**I didn't know that you could get blood without hurting the person maybe you should do this more often**_

_I probable can't after getting the Akatsuki cloak_

_**Oh well but that was fun where to next **_

_Peins office _

Sakura reached his office and knocked on the door

"Come in" said a calm voice

Sakura opened the door

"What is it sakura let me guess you need a better room or something like that" daringly

"What you take me for a scared little kit no I have something to prove my self to the Akatsuki" said sakura deafeningly

"I'm listening"

"You necomata the two tailed demon"

"Yes the tailed demons your point is"

"I can give her to you" she said with a smirk

"Then where is the tailed demon or are you lying"

"You're looking at her"

Pein was quiet for a long time

"Wouldn't that kill you?"

"Not exactly you see this" sakura pulled the orb from her pocket

"What about it are you saying that's her or something?"

"Noooo this is what will hold her till she's completely out"

Sakura did some hand sighs and placing her hands on the orb causing it to glow purple and black

This is going to take a few days but this removes the biju without killing the jinchuriki

"Interesting now is that all

"Yes but you may want to put this somewhere big or you'll never be able to remove her from this room and everything in here will be destroyed by tomorrow" she smiled and place it on his desk and left

_How did she get something this rare well I'm not complaining"_

Sakura was walking to her room when she heard her name be called it was Kisame who was running to her holding a Akatsuki cloak

"Leader told me to give you this and said that you have to battle someone tomorrow so he can prove to the others you're worthy to be Akatsuki he placed the cloak in her hands and ran away

_Are you ready for some blood necomata_

_**I'm always ready**_

**Hey guys how are you this is my 2****nd**** chapter of bloody red cherry blossoms you will love who she battles at least I think**

**Bloody body**

**By Jennifer**

**You are lost I am found **

**With my blood on the ground**

**I never lived and I never died**

**Without my cheeks tear stained**

**And my heart breaking**

**And Alone in the darkness**

**That surrounds me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bloody: hey peoples sorry it took so long :3 but I was distracted (looking at PS2 with kingdom hearts 2 on screen) sora looks awesome in the nightmare before Christmas one he's like a little kid :3 now to the nexty chappy**

**Song:  
wine red by the hush sound**

**Brick by boring brick by Paramore**

**Hypnotize by System of a down **

**Wait and bleed by slip knot**

**WHAAAAAAAAT?**

Sasori's POV **:3**

_Ok just a quick apology and leave _Sasori sighed opening the door to see Sakura was reading hollow fields **(haven't read it go read it now it's by Madeleine rosca) **she giggled a couple of times I walked over to see some two headed bird cat thing and a girl fainted

"What the fuck is that" Sasori leaned closer to take a closer look suddenly Sakura squealed and fell of the bed the loud thump made me jump

**Sakura's pov**

**(This is from the manga)**

("I'd like to demonstrate to everyone how this creature has retained the domesticity of it's feline half" the teacher pointed to the sewed creation "so miss snow I'd like you to like you to come and pet it"

"pet it as in touch it I-I can't" she look scared out of her wits "I'm sorry dear but not participating in class activities leads to a detention at the end of the week" the teacher zombie robot thing said

"just great" lucy said pointing her finger to the cat bird thing "I can do this" moving her finger closer and I he creature meowed a few times "any second now" not moving from her spot the creature purred and wagged it's tail "a-almost ahhhh" then she fell fainted on the floor) I giggled a girl giggle suddenly someone yelled "what the fuck is that" turning my head slightly I saw Sasori making me fall of the bed from embarrassment I hit my head hard making tear form in my eyes

"Are you okay" he said with a smirk I turned my head trying to keep a blush down but didn't succeed instead I was beet red

SASORI'S POV

I tried to keep down a chuckle when I said 'are you okay it' seemed to work but I couldn't help but notice how cute she

Suddenly I was hit with something black and fluffy

"Stop staring at me like that its creepy" she half screamed half squeaked

I looked at her

SAKURA'S POV

I moved to pick up my book that was laying on the ground and looked at Sasori to see him staring straight at me deep in thought a scurried to the side of my bed and placed down my book and looked up again to see he continued to stare at me I leaned to the left his eyes went left I went right his eyes went right suddenly I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him hoping to break the trance but I couldn't help scream

"Stop staring at me like that its creepy" he looked right at me and walk towards me

"So you don't like the attention" he said quietly I could feel his breath on my face

" I-I-it's not that" I whispered

"Really what then" he said moving closer his nose brushed mine after that I couldn't say a word my mouth was sealed shut

**Mmm sexy kiss him kit go on kiss him**

…

I couldn't think I stepped back my back hit the wall I looked at his lips to see a smirk playing on his lips suddenly he was leaning closer to me I couldn't turn away

"SAKURA" Itachi yelled banging on the door sakura pushed Sasori from her person and opened the door

"Ye-" was all sakura said when he pulled Sakura outside and slammed the door shut

"What are you doing giving Nekomata to the Akatsuki" he yelled in a whisper

"It was Necomata's idea" I said

"SAKURA" leader yelled grabbing Sakura's arm and pulling through the hallways

"What is it yell Sakura's name and then yank her around day" Sakura said sarcastically right then she was thrown in a Frickin huge room with the crystal ball in the center in the crystal ball however was a girl yes a girl around sixteen her hair different shades of purple she lifted her head her eyes were also purple she looked almost exactly like me in facial features and hair style except her hair was way, way longer and her skin was pale her legs long and slender along with the rest of her body she had cat ears and two cat tails. Suddenly she placed her palms on the glass and made her just noticed blood red claws slice through the six inch glass causing red liquid to begin to pour out of the orb and shatter a side of it into a smooth circle. She caught her breath and ran up to me and gave me a grate big huge

"Sakura it's me Nekomata" the girl said rubbing her head on the top of mine I pushed her back and yelled

"GET SOME CLOTHES ON GIRL" causing a few people to rush into the room in questionable interest **(perverts **T_**.**_T**) **the first few in was Deidara, hidan, and Sasori

Thoughts

Deidara's (Guess ^3^)

Hidan _what the fuck was that_

Sasori _is Sakura ok_

All but Sasori erupted in nose bleeds Necomata's cat ears perked

"B-B-BOOD!" Nekomata stuck her finger into the blood and tasted it an stuck out her tongue and scrunched up her nose in disgust


End file.
